


Star Wars Day in Colorado

by fems



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, PWP, Romance, Smut, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam basically had to bribe Jack to watch the original trilogy when Teal'c had suggested celebrating the day in style during a team night. Now it was time to pay up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Day in Colorado

**May 4, 2012  
Carter Residence  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Jack watched as the car drove off in the darkness of the night, waiting until it was out of sight to closed the front door. The team night had been fun, even if they weren’t really a part of SG-1 anymore and he had to admit _Star Wars_ hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected. Still, the only reason he had agreed to watch those darn movies was because Carter had promised him she would make it worth his while. Admittedly he probably would have watched it anyway since he didn’t get to see much of Teal'c these days and wouldn’t want to upset his Jaffa friend by rejecting his favorite movies. But hey, if Carter wanted to reward him for being a good little boy this evening then who was he to dismiss her offer?

He was curious as to learn what she had come up with this time. Ever since they had gotten together she had taken to bribing him to make him do things he normally wouldn’t enjoy, like accompanying her to some boring lecture or allowing her some more time to work on something or another while they were supposed to be on leave. She’d even managed to convince him to get internet access at the cabin for her. By now there wasn’t much left she could bribe him with so his interest was definitely piqued.

“Carter?” He called out as he walked down the corridor, peeking into the study and dining room as he passed them and ending up in the open kitchen. She wasn’t there and she wasn’t in the living room either. Backtracking down the hall he took the turn towards the bedrooms. “Carter?” Opening the master bedroom door and flicking on the lights he quickly spotted the outfit she’d been wearing earlier over a chair. That’s when he saw the light coming from the bathroom. “Aha,” he muttered to himself.

A few steps had taken him to the door and he knocked on it. “Carter? The guys are gone; it’s just you and me now.”

“Okay,” her reply sounded. “Did you like the movies?”

Jack frowned and leaned against the door. “Sure, they were okay, I guess. That Luke guy reminded me of Daniel a bit and Teal'c is kinda like Chewbacca – without the hair.”

A soft chuckle came from her as she audibly moved around the bathroom. “Does that make you Han Solo?”

“Yeah sure you betcha.” He’d rather she see him as Han Solo than Mitchell, after all. “That makes you Princess Leia, huh? Luke’s twin and my…”

“Your what?” She questioned when he didn’t finish his sentence. Even through the thick door he could hear the humor in her voice.

 _Oh crap._ How was he supposed to answer that without making an ass of himself? “… mine?” Jack offered hopefully.

Any hopes he might have had were quickly dashed with laughter coming from her. “Sure, Jack.”

The placating tone made him roll his eyes and he decided a change of subject was needed. “So… are you planning on setting up camp or will you be leaving that bathroom sometime tonight? Because, in case you’d forgotten, you so totally owe me for those six hours of my life I’ll never get back.”

“I know,” she replied and suddenly opened the door.

“Holy crap!” Jack gasped as she walked further into the bedroom, stopping in front of the bed. “Is that a… gold bikini?”

Carter blushed under his scrutiny and gave him an adorably shy smile for someone dressed like that. “You like it?”

His eyes roamed her scantily clad figure, from her bare feet up to the replica bikini and the matching collar. What completed the picture were her dyed dark locks, which were draped over her shoulder in a braid. “That’s so hot!”

“Good enough?” She twirled around quickly before stretching out on the bed provocatively.

“It needs further examination,” Jack replied, quickly kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. Her sultry look was fueling his desire, making him clumsily unbutton his jeans and shuck them off. “I’ll get back to you on that, Carter,” he murmured before walking over and pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips as he lowered himself on the bed.

Laughing softly she toyed with his dog tags as he let his hands roam her pale skin. Her mouth quickly found its way to his neck and softly nipped at the skin as her fingers slowly trailed down his chest until they reached his boxers. “Is that a lightsaber in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?”

“For crying out loud,” he groaned, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them over her head as he rolled on top of her, “you did not just say that!”

His glare only seemed to amuse her further because she giggled softly, her lithe frame shaking with laughter underneath his. “Are you claiming it’s your sidearm again?” She questioned, quickly flipping them and straddling his thighs.

Instead of answering he enjoyed the view and opportunities that came with this new position. “I thought I was in charge?” He objected half-heartedly as his hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts, his fingers trailing the copper pattern on the metal bikini.

“Sure you are, Jack,” Carter murmured, her nails raking over his chest before she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down.

He quickly kicked them off as she lifted her weight to enable the movement. “Oh God,” he moaned when the red silk loincloth of her outfit brushed against his erection. “That’s so… silky.”

“Thought you might like it…” She leaned down to kiss him as he grabbed her hips to pull her closer, her body rubbing enticingly against him as she rested her torso on his chest.

Jack let his hands run up and down her back as their tongues tangled together, the friction of her metal bikini against his nipples almost painful but combined with her grinding against his cock and the silk caressing his heated skin it was wildly erotic. “Sam,” he gasped as she bit his lower lip.

“Yes?” She said teasingly, releasing his lip and her blue eyes twinkling at him. His need must have shown because suddenly he felt her cool fingers slip between them, nearly driving him insane as she tugged the silk free and let it fall on his abdomen before gripping his throbbing erection.

“Oh god,” he spoke through gritted teeth as he felt her heat and wetness sliding against him. “Those aren’t… normal panties, are they?”

She gave him a wicked grin, her short nails brushing his sensitive flesh briefly. “Nope.”

Jack groaned when she guided him to her opening and sank down on him, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her down further as he thrust upwards, making both of them gasp at the intrusion. He vaguely realized his fingers were merely brushing side hoops, which were apparently part of just a belt to which the silk was attached. No panties involved… He briefly contemplated undoing her top so he could see and hold her breasts but she looked so hot with the thing on that he discarded the idea and instead focused on the beauty that was Samantha Carter. All rational thought left him though when she started moving up and down.

Her breathing was shallow and fast as she rode him hard, hands on his chest and her braid kept moving with her head as she alternated between throwing it back and moving forward to look at him. “Jack,” she moaned, brushing her clit against his pelvic bone now each time she moved down on him.

Sliding his hands back to her sweet six he crushed her against him and thrust up hard repeatedly until her inner muscles contracted around him and she cried out. Satisfied she’d come as she collapsed on his chest with soft whimpers accompanying the little after contractions of her orgasm, he tightened his grip around her and rolled them over until he loomed over her. “Sam?” When she looked at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her passionately, his tongue delving into her hot mouth as he started moving inside of her again, driving for his own release. With only a few thrusts he came, hard. “Oh God,” he muttered, resting his face in her neck.

“So… good enough?” Carter reiterated her earlier question in a hoarse tone, laced with satisfaction and amusement.

“Hell yeah,” Jack replied, slowly rolling off her. “Hey, did you hear Teal'c say he still had the other trilogy to show us?”

“…yes,” she said slowly, her eyes narrowing at him as she rolled on her side to face him. “Why?”

“I was just thinking,” he smirked, fingering the collar around her neck, “maybe afterwards you could on this little outfit _plus_ the chains?”

“Don’t push it, Jack!” She groaned, slapping his chest.

“No Ma’am!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame (or thank) [HeRonFan](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2524732/HeRonFan) for giving me the smutty prompts!


End file.
